


[captivating]

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rewrite, this is based off of an old book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[captivating]

_chapter one is ➵ currently in progress._

_expected post date ➵ 5-13-18 (3 days)_

_stage ➵ transfer ➵ paper to computer._

_summary ➵ every story has to start somewhere. this one? a middle school cafeteria. hang on for a wild ride. and watch for the little kid._


End file.
